Percabeth in goode high!
by Annabeth's secret
Summary: This is another perabeth story but this time the charters have no supernatural power, just normal teenagers. But as Annabeth enters her new school (Goode High) will she start to forget her painful past with 'him' and learn to love again? STILL IN PROGRESS I had to delete a few chapters because they weren't ready yet, but more chapters will be posted up soon. K/T.
1. Good morning?

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything here except for this simple fan-fiction, the other credits go out to Rick Riordan. It's my first fanfic so please bear with me. Please review, thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"**BUZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZ**". I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and before I even thought about knocking it off the nightstand I remembered it was my first day of entering "The Performing Arts of Goode High" in Manhattan, New York. I bet your thinking that I lived here my whole life but the truth is that I just moved here from California a few days ago because my dad had a job transfer to New York, so here I am. We arrived in New York in about 2 weeks from now and all we did was unpack and try to get settled in so we didn't have much time to go out and see what New York had to offer in other words; we didn't get to go sightseeing. We moved into a normal house, 2 stories with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It's not much of a difference from our old house but I guess I can get used to living here. but to tell you the truth, at first I was kind of hesitant about the idea because moving meant that I would have to start all over again in a new school without knowing anyone so the thought kind of scared me for a bit.

Although I felt like this I soon remembered that my best friend Thalia Grace and her brother Jason Grace are attending Goode High, knowing this i knew that i was going to be fine. The Idea of getting as far away from _him _and going to a high school filled with talents and awesome architectural drafting classes as well as music classes helped me calm down about the whole move. I've always loved architecture, singing, and playing instruments, they've always been my passion, ever since I was young. I have my own acoustic guitar, song book as well as learned how to play 3 other instruments for that same reason; I love music and everything about it. Even though I love architecture and dream of becoming one in the future, music is my life. I feel like I can get through anything if I have my guitar by my side, it's really helped me overcome tough times growing up with a family like mine.

Although I have to be "the new girl" who is starting school 4 months after it actually opened for students I really can't wait to meet up with Thalia again. She was my Lazy, rebellious and stubborn childhood friend back in California when she used to live with her mother, and just like me she loved music. Her style in music was a little bit more edgy than mine but we had the best time writing songs together as kids. Sure she hated school, and loved ridiculing teachers but she wasn't always a troublemaker, she was also my best friend. We were inseparable, that is until she moved to New York to live with her famous record producing dad.

Although she left we kept in touch every week, I found out she had a half brother in New York named Jason who is a great person, she also managed to make it big in music with her rock band. Btw I can't wait to meet her band members Percy and Nico!

Okay, let me explain… Thalia is in this famous band called "Connect 3", and all of their parents are big in music and the best record producers ever! Some people think that they get such big publicity because of their parents, but I've heard their music and they're absolutely amazing. I'm so proud of Thalia. They've become of my favorite rock band. I honestly can't wait to meet Percy and Nico, I've heard so much about them from Thals, but I never actually met them. I have only seen them in their music videos and let me tell you, not only do they sound like rock stars but they also look the part too. Hopefully I don't get all fan girl type when I meet them, have I told you that they go to Goodie high too? Well they do, this made me incredibly happy, yet nervous.

I've heard that all 3 of them are as close as Thal's and I are, and trust me when I say that that's pretty close, you can say she's the only real friend I've ever had in my life. I am so ready to meet the so called "rock stars" (As most people call them), I just hope I don't make a huge fool out of myself in front of them.

I rolled off my bed and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower to wake myself up. After my shower I started getting dressed and put a misty gray t-shirt that coincidentally matched my misty gray eyes , afterwards I slipped on my black skinny jeans, slipped on my comfy socks and put on my gray combat boots that Thalia had sent me for my past birthday. For my hair I just let my cascade of curly blond hair out and made a side French braid by my bangs to make it look like I at least tried to look good for my first day of school. When I was done with this I took my watch off my nightstand and put it on my wrist. Before I rushed downstairs for breakfast I took a quick glance in my mirror to see how I looked. I was 5 foot 9, had golden curly hair, tanned skin, gray eyes, dimples, and who had a well built body for a girl since I am very athletic. **_Ehh, good enough better hurry and eat up _**I thought to myself**_._**

Before I headed downstairs I remembered that I needed to bring my acoustic guitar for the music classes I had to take so I grabbed my guitar case from my closet, took my Taylor 716ce Grand Symphony ES2 Spruce/Rosewood Acoustic-Electric guitar and carefully put it in its case and gently locked it. **_What?! It's my baby, I have to be gentle!_** Afterwards I remembered that I left my bag with my school supplies and my songbook by the front door of the house to save time, and with that I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

You see, unlike most girls in high school who spend about two hour deciding what to wear and practically slap on all the makeup they have to go to school I just simply pick out what to wear and refuse to wear any makeup except some lip gloss and on rare occasions a bit of eyeliner and mascara which is very rare!

When I got to the kitchen I was greeted by my twin stepbrothers Mathew and Bobby who were _still _wearing their pajamas while they ate some pancakes drenched in syrup without a care in the world. They are Identical twins with dirty blond hair and brown hair both wearing their winter pajamas.

"Morning Annabeth" The both said as they stopped eating the slimy pancakes. _How can they eat them like that?_

"Hey boys, you better get ready because your bus comes in less than 30 minutes." I said reminding them that they are attending school today as well (they're in 5th grade). It seems like they forgot they had school because they just looked at each other and ran upstairs screaming "BYE ANNABETH, SEE YOU LATER!" I just laughed and grabbed a clean plate form the kitchen counter and started eating my own pancakes.

After sitting there eating my pancakes for about two minutes my step mom Susan came in the kitchen and unlike her sons she is bitterly evil and completely rude to me. If it was her call I would've been on the streets right now out in the cold, but since the person who owns the house (my dad) makes the calls, she can't do anything about it. Susan was also against the idea of me attending "The Performing arts of Goode High" since it was one of the best performing schools in the country and she thought I was a talent less piece of trash who didn't deserve to go to such a school, but since my birth mom Athena talked about this to my dad over the phone Susan has to just keep it in and deal with it.

I didn't think I would be able to get in myself, but the letter of admission that I got in the mail about 3 days ago begged to differ. This school is a big deal so to just get an audition in such a school I had to receive a letter of recommendation from each of my teachers from my old school. **_Which they I easily gave me once I asked because my grades were all A's, but, hhmhmmm, I don't like to brag. (I even got one from the school district!) Again, I'm not really a bragger._** I was so lucky to have sent out my application as well as my letters of recommendation a few months before the actual move because I found out I would be able to audition a week after the actual move. Obviously I was ecstatic, but then again, after I calmed down and actually though about what I was getting myself into and I was a complete nerve wreck afterwards. Although I was like this I knew that if things went right then the doors of opportunity would start to open for me. This sort of eased me through my performance at the audition and surprisingly I got in. even thorough I really did try my best to succeed in this Susan still though they made a mistake with the letter of admission and that I don't deserve to get a chance to get to learn in such a school.

Obviously dad is so in love with Susan that he doesn't even see how horrible she really is which sometimes makes me wish that I could just live with my birth mother Athena. The only problem with this is that she's always traveling because she's a famous/important Architect, and my dad really wants me here so I just simply have to roll with the treatment that this devil gives me. It's very frustrating at times, but I get through it by writing down my feelings in a song.

"Why are you still here?" she asked me with a look of disgust _clearly_ showing on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." I said trying to not start up any drama. I stood up taking my guitar case and walked up to the cloth stand near the front door to grabbed my gray jacket and white scarf (since it was December and it was really cold here in New York), I grabbed my book bag which was right next to the cloth stand with all the supplies I need for school already packed, grabbed my car keys and went out the door.

When I got out of the new house we just moved in I felt the cold winter air hit my face while I breathed in the cool air, it was snowing. New York looked like a white winter wonderland with the blanket of snow over it. It's really is cold outside; I adjusted my scarf and headed towards my car that was parked up front.

Once I put my guitar case and book bag in the trunk I quickly got in my silver Nissan 370z 2013 (which I got for my 16th birthday from my mother) started her up, turned on the heat and headed towards school. Goode high wasn't far from my house so it only took about ten minutes to get there. After I parked my car near the school and got out I made sure it was locked before I headed towards the schools opened gates.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Be free to tell me what you think about my story so far. Like I said, it's my first fanfic so go easy on me. Thanks' for taking some time off of you daily schedule to read this, more chapters will come out soon. Please review and tell me what you think so far, I would really appreciate it.<strong>


	2. Seagreen meets misty gray!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO only this fanfiction! I hope you really like it, and please review. **

* * *

><p>As I was walking up the stairs of the school I made sure to take a good look at the architecture of the school and there's no doubt that you can tell that this is one of the best schools in the country by just looking at it. The campus is humongous; it looks like its area could be greater than 100,000 square feet! The school was one big building, but it was 4 stories high and the exterior of it was all made out of glass, you can clearly see through the glass and what I saw made me really excited. As I kept climbing upstairs to get to the entrance of the building I was astonished at how incredible it looked.<p>

Before I got in I took one last look around and what really amazed me was that there was a garden full of flowers behind a glass room to decorate the front of the school to make it look like some majestic fairy world! **_I can't believe it! How where they able to maintain the garden and make it look so beautiful during winter? Maybe the room's temperature is the opposite of the freezing cold air outside? hmmmmm…..FOCUS ANNABETH! Enter the school and get to do what you came here to do before you become a human Popsicle outside! Stupid ADHD! _**

When I pushed through the front doors of the school I was met face to face with the security guard who sat at his desk by the metal detector. I had to explain to the security guard why I was at school so early so he can let me in so I showed him my transfer paper and my admission slip explaining that I need to arrive early to school to get well adjusted to the new environment. The security told me that I can go right inside the school after he checked my bag and I walked through the metal detector. After this was done I pushed through the other doors and it led me to the main hallway of the school and let me tell you, I was in complete awe. This school looked awesome! The hallways were beautifully decorated with spontaneous artwork, the lockers were personalized and each one of them had their own designs on them. I guess Thalia wasn't kidding when she told me there was also locker with a keyboard on it; well I guess I'll find out sooner or later.

As I walked through the colorful halls of Goode High I started to realize that I was the only one there, that's when I looked at my watch and noticed that I was 30 minutes early. As I kept on looking at the incredible art work that were on both the walls of Goode High and on the lookers I also tried to look for the main office where the secretary is supposed to give me my school schedule, Luckily there where arrows on the wall pointing towards the main office. To be honest, if it weren't for these arrows I would have been just like a confused mouse lost in a maze. When I finally got to the main office I was introduced to the principal Mr. Brunner who was by far my favorite school principal ever!

He looked as if he were in his late 30's or early 40's. He had long curly brown hair which he neatly tied back with a full beard and mustache. He wore a grey suit and was on a wheel chair, and he had the kindest looking brown eyes that I've ever seen. Did that make sense? Oh well! He was so kind when he talked, he spoke to me in a much more friendly way other than in a formal way. For a while he wanted to get to know me more and then we started to talk about the school and how it was all going to be a great experience, _hopefully._ He was really kind and I felt like I could go to him anytime I had something troublesome on my mind.

After getting to know each other and talking about the school I waited for Mr. Brunner to print my schedule, meanwhile we started talking about my grades (which were by far all A+'s except for science which was an A-, stupid Mrs. Brownsworth!) and the classes I would like to attend this year. It seemed like I was having a class with him, he would be my Greek teacher. I was happy to find this out because I was all for Greece and it's religion I even knew how to speak it. I'm half Greek so I guess it's in my blood. When the schedule for the semester was all printed Mr. Brunner handed me the books I would need for my classes and we said our goodbyes for today (well at least till after lunch when I have his class). After all this I was good to go!

When I got out of the main office the hallways started to fill up with students and I felt like a few were staring at me. A couple of guys whistled and I could have sworn that a few girls started to give me these nasty looks and started to whisper about me. I can't lie, it felt pretty awkward knowing that people were staring and secretly judging me without them even getting to know the real me. After walking and walking I just shrugged it off and continued to walk down the large hall trying to ignore them.

As I tried to find my locker I accidentally walked into somebody who just made the books that I have received from the office and was recently carrying scatter all over the floor. **_Great going Annabeth!_** I thought to myself as I started to pick up the books from the floor. The person that I bumped into offered an apology- the person's voice sounded sweet and deep- and got down to help me pick up the books. I was about to see who it was when I made the terrible mistake of looking into his sea green eyes. They were mesmerizing; the way the colors of green just kept hold of my gray eyes was just indescribable. There was something about him though, he just seemed so familiar. After staring at each other's eyes for a few minutes I decided to speak.

"Umm, don't be sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I continued to pick up the books on the floor while he said "W-well let me help you pick up the rest of your belongings." He continued to pick up the rest of the few books that were still on the floor and handed them to me. As we stood up I got to see him better.

He was tall, like about 6.5, he had tan skin that made it seem like he never left the beach, messy jet black hair, and he had a black and white T shirt with the sleeves rolled up that had The Beatles picture on it that fit perfectly around his strong chest and arm muscles (I have no doubt that this guy has an 8 pack), he also wore some ripped black jeans with undone suspenders and pair of black and white converses. I can't deny that the guy was SMOKIN' HOT! I mean, pretty cute… yeahhhh. Although he was really good looking I didn't come to this school to meet _more_ boys who might hurt me, I've had enough of that so far but still… this guy, he looks very familiar. I started to think to myself, trying to figure out where I had seen him before. As I stared at him, he had this rocker look going on. I tried to figure out when it suddenly struck me as if I were just hit by a lightning bolt!

"Hey, aren't you Thalia's cousin? What was your name again…Percy Jackson, right?" I asked trying to not scare him away by asking him if he was Percy from "Connect 3" and start acting all fan girlish like. He didn't look pretty surprised about what I asked, instead he looked kinda curious. It was probably because he hasn't seen me around. Don't know...

"Yeah, that's me…" He responded probably trying to figure out if he had ever met me before.

"I'm Thalia's best friend who used to live in California." I said trying to see if it rang a bell and by the look of confusion on his face I'm guessing it doesn't.

"Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm attending Goode this semester, does the name ring a bell?" I asked hoping it did because I wouldn't want him to think I'm this weird girl who's probably only talking to the famous "Percy Jackson" to try and get his digits, which I'm not. As soon as I said this Percy's eyes started to grow large, this made me laugh a bit.

"You're _the_ Annabeth Chase? Thalia doesn't stop talking about you! Does she even know you're here?" he asked me giving me a smile of recognition. Thank gods he recognized me; lord knows what would become of this if he thought of me as some crazed fan girl. Again, that's not me!

"Ah no, I'm trying to keep it a surprise and by any chance since we're talking about Thalia have you seen her around?" I asked

"No, I'm guessing she probably slept in, like always" he said rolling his eyes. This made me laugh, oh the memories!

"I should've known" I said while still laughing. "Anyways it was nice to finally meet you Jackson, right now I have to go and find my locker." I said nonchalantly.

"It's cool I got to go too, and it was nice to finally meet you." Percy said while giving me a smile.

"Oh yeah, can you do me a quick favor?" I asked him before I started to walk off.

"Sorry, I got no money on me right now." he said as he pulled out his empty pockets and gave me a playful frown which just made me laugh _again_.

"Aw, that's too bad." I said playing around with him. "Anyways, If you see Thalia please don't tell her I'm here. Oh, and say "hi" to Nico and Jason for me if you see them around, will ya?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Annabeth" Percy said and that's when I started walking away while I waved goodbye. As I was walking away from Percy I heard him yelling "see you around rookie" which for some reason left me smiling like an idiot. For a famous "rock star" he sure was different than I expected, and this is a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Anything you would like me to improve or if you have ideas of how you want the following chapters to be tell me. Thanks' for reading this I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Well except for this, but you know what i mean!) Rick owns everything else! **

* * *

><p>I kept searching for my locker but I couldn't seem to find it and as much as I hate to do this I have to admit defeat; I was totally lost. <strong><em>What?! This school is gigantic! <em>**Oh, and the best part was that I already heard the warning bell ring so I was also going to be late for class on my first day, just great! Did you note the sarcasm? You should have. I was about to head back to the office to ask for help when I noticed this girl with short raven hair, electric blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket with red and black undershirt that said "Question authority" with a couple of safety pins on it, she also wore plaid red and black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I recognized this girl as Thalia Grace A.K.A my best friend in the whole universe!

"Thalia?" I asked the girl dressed in the punk clothing.

"Umm, hello? OH MY GODS!" she said as if realization hit her that I was her best friend who just came to her school.

"ANNABETH!" She screamed and almost tackled me into this bone crushing hug, and I guess I was right.

"I've missed you too Thalia" I said hugging her back while laughing.

"Gods Annabeth you should've told me you were coming here!" Thalia said trying to be serious, but the smile she had on her face begged to differ.

"I was going to tell you but I thought you would like being surprised better so, SURPRISE!" I said and Thalia once again hugged me.

"Annabeth your timing is impeccable, now I have an excuse for being late to class without having to get in trouble in the end!" she said happily as ever.

"Now that's the Thalia I remember!" I said smiling at her immaturity and lack of responsibility.

"Okay, so why are you still in the halls? I know that class started already, so what's up?"

"Well, have you seen this school?! It's huge! I kept on looking around but I couldn't find my locker, so here I am."

"I can help you with that! Give me your schedule for the semester; it has your locker number on it." She said

"No duh Thals" I said handing her my schedule.

"Fine, be a smart ass, but if you want to find your locker follow me." She said after she read the locker number.

We walked for about 5 minutes until we reached the elevator (it was also big). When we got in she pressed the button that led to the 3rd floor, when we got the 3rd floor Thalia led me to my locker which was right by one of the music studios in this floor. **_Lucky me!_** I thanked Thalia for finally getting me to my looker and quickly opened it to put some stuff in it. Coincidentally my locker was directly next to Thalia's Nico's and Percy's isn't that awesome?! Their lockers were so awesome! Thalia's locker was on my right and it had the sky painted on hers but instead of the clouds being blobs of nothing they were musical notes, her name written in big bold electric blue letters. It also had a picture of her strumming her electric guitar, she looked amazing! Nico's locker was on the left right next to Thalia's locker, and it had a black background with fire at the bottom of it and his name in fiery letters on this drum set that was in the middle of the looker. It had some shadows and a few red notes on the side of the drum set. Percy's Locker was the one on the right by mine, and guess this, just guess! His locker was the one with a keyboard on it! Now that I look closer the keyboard had little ocean designs on the keys and it had the words "Percy" written on it in light blue cursive letters! Awesome right! Mine was just plain beige, so yeah...

"Oh I met Percy earlier." I said remembering what happened before I saw Thal's.

"WHAT! you met Barnacle brain and he had the nerve to keep it from me? HE IS SO DEAD!" Thalia blurted out practically fuming.

"Down girl" I told her mentally laughing at her childish reaction. "I asked him to keep it a secret from u to keep my arrival a surprise, so be nice."

"_Whatever_..." I heard Thalia mutter under her breath."Anyways, that guy's so dense that I bet he didn't even recognize you although I showed him thousands of pictures of you before and talk about you non-stop."

"Well at first he didn't, but then he got it. He doesn't seem to be as slow as you make him seem- and what pictures?!"

"Just wait my dearest your opinion will soon start to change about that boy, and don't worry about the pics." I closed my locker and slipped on my book bag.

"Okay dear Annabeth, If you want me to show you to your acting class that has already started I suggest that you follow me, because this teacher is no joke; 'the worst teacher ever', and even if I tell her I was showing you around she will not believe this if we are more than 30 minutes late." Thalia said

"Wow Thalia I see you care about actually showing me around and not about you getting detention, thanks." I said while annoyance was showing in my voice.

"Well you're welcome Annie, Anytime!" she said pretending as if she didn't notice that I was being sarcastic.

"DON'T call me Annie!" I screamed at her, I hate that stupid nick name.

"Wow feisty one you have become lately, now follow me Annie." She said which caused me to roll my eyes at her while I followed her to my first class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is, please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestion as to what you would like to see in future chapters please put them on the view box and post them so I can see them. I will be posting more chapters soon. Thanks' for reading, I really appreciate it! Please don't hesitate to review!<strong>


End file.
